Gambol Shroud/Galerie d'images
Graphiques Officiels Concept Art GambolShroudMagazineCA.png|Conception des magazines de poussière de Gambol Shroud, montrant comment ils restent fidèles à l'imagerie des saisons précédentes. Designs Officiels Gambol shroud.png|Gambol shroud de différents angles Img character03 2.png|Artwork Officiel de Gambol Shroud sur le site Japonais RWBY. Bg character03.png|Blake et Gambol Shroud, sur le site officiel Japonais RWBY Blake Weapon B glock 19 (dilydaly).png|RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Gambol Shroud Glock 19 Volume 4 promo blake.jpg|Gambol Shroud sur le poster de l'annoncement du Volume 4 de RWBY V5 premiere date blake.png|Gambol Shroud sur le poster de l'annoncement du Volume 5 de RWBY BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Blake Belladonna.jpg|Le portrait complet de Blake de BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Blake Belladonna (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Choisir Blake avec Gambol Suaire dans son oeuvre BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Modèles en rotation GSTFull.gif|Un rotation de Gambol Shroud. GambolShroud 01.jpg GambolShroud 02.jpg GambolShroud 03.jpg GambolShroud 04.jpg GambolShroud 05.jpg GambolShroud 06.jpg GambolShroud 07.jpg GambolShroud 08.jpg GambolShroud 09.jpg GambolShroud 10.jpg GambolShroud 11.jpg GambolShroud 12.jpg GambolShroud 13.jpg GambolShroud 14.jpg GambolShroud 15.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"C'est aussi un pistolet" Design de T Shirt RWBY Blake Judy Steel.png|Poster RWBY Gambol Shroud par Jody RWBY_Blake_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Porte-clé en métal Gambol Shroud Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art pour le jeu de plateau RWBY: Combat Ready Manga Volume Covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Front cover.jpg RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Back cover.jpg Covers Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 14 Cover.jpg Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 5, Blake's Shadow.jpg Manga ch5 blake gambol shroud.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg Manga 12 blake catches nora with ribbon.png Manga 13 blake throws sword in taijitu head.png Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 checkmate ice dust clones.png Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg Captures d'écran - Trailers "Black" Trailer 1003 Black Trailer 3277.png|Blake en pose de combat avec Gambol 1003 Black Trailer 3505.png 1003 Black Trailer 3586.png|Maniement Double: Couperet et Katana. La fin du katana est à double tranchant 1003_Black_Trailer 4094.png 1003_Black_Trailer 4155.png 1003 Black Trailer 4271.png 1003 Black Trailer 4496.png Blake 1.png|Saut avec la lune brisée en arrière-plan Blake 2.png|Maniement-double de Gambol Shroud avec une grande efficacité 1003 Black Trailer 8090.png Volume 2 Trailer V2t 38.png| V2t 45.png| Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1486.png Volume 5 Blake Character Short V5 blake short 00011.png V5 blake short 00013.png V5 blake short 00017.png Captures d'écran - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 16.png Captures d'écran - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00547.png The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03322.png|Putting an Ursa to rest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03433.png|Blake using Gambol Shroud to kill an Ursa Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 14234.png|Blake, preparan Gambol Shroud 1108 Players and Pieces 13725.png 1108 Players and Pieces 13736.png 1108 Players and Pieces 13769.png|Blake utilise sa Semblance 1108 Players and Pieces 13813.png 1108 Players and Pieces 17914.png|Gambol Shroud tenu par Yang Black and White 1116 Black and White 11632.png 1116 Black and White 12039.png 1116 Black and White 12277.png 1116 Black and White 15219.png Captures d'écran - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01543.png 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01686.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00040.png|Gambol Shroud forme de pistolet. V2 04 00062.png V2 04 00064.png V2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2 04 00067.png|Checkmate: Weiss utilise un glyphe pour fournir à Blake de l'énergie supplémentaire, ce qui permet aux sautes de Gambol Shroud de projeter des frappes qui peuvent couper des missiles dans les airs. Field Trip V2 08 00014.png Search and Destroy V2 09 00035.png V2 09 00048.png V2 09 00054.png V2 09 00055.png No Brakes V2 11 00022.png V2 11 00046.png|Clone de feu V2 11 00047.png|Clone de terre V2 11 00048.png V2 11 00049.png|Clone de glace Breach V2 12 00010.png V2 12 00017.png V2 12 00018.png V2 12 00019.png|Fait la pose. V2 12 00020.png| Captures d'écran - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening Vol3op 27.png Round One V3e1 34.png V3e1 35.png V3e1 36.png V3e1 39.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00015.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00015.png V3 10 00128.png V3 10 00130.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00015.png V3 11 00016.png V3 11 00017.png V3 11 00018.png V3 11 00034.png V3 11 00104.png V3 11 00105.png Captures d'écran - Volume 4 Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00033.png V4 03 00036.png V4 03 00037.png V4 03 00044.png V4 03 00052.png V4 03 00058.png Captures d'écran - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00009.png V5OP 00032.png Alone Together V5 08 00028.png V5 08 00032.png V5 08 00034.png A Perfect Storm V5 09 00044.png V5 09 00045.png V5 09 00046.png V5 09 00047.png V5 09 00057.png True Colors V5 10 00016.png V5 10 00018.png V5 10 00020.png V5 10 00021.png V5 10 00022.png V5 10 00023.png V5 10 00024.png V5 10 00025.png V5 10 00027.png V5 10 00029.png V5 10 00031.png V5 10 00034.png V5 10 00066.png V5 10 00069.png Captures d'écran - RWBY Chibi Saison 1 Transitions chibi transition blake.gif Cat Burglar Chibi2 00010.png Chibi2 00011.png Chibi2 00012.png Chibi2 00013.png Chibi2 00014.png Chibi2 00016.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00011.png Chibi 04 00012.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00006.png Chibi 07 00031.png Chibi 07 00032.png Chibi 07 00033.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00012.png Navigation Catégorie:Galerie d'images